


Bad Guy

by cxmistry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Showki, Smut, Twoshot, shownu sassy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmistry/pseuds/cxmistry
Summary: At his birthday, Kihyun only wishes he could watch TV and chill at his house, but since Minhyuk doesn't give him this option, things get out of his control. Because Kihyun feels like he should be the bad guy after a few drinks, and Hyunwoo turns to be the right motivation, showing up at the right place and time.





	1. A tough guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE! Not sure about when you gonna read this, but I hope you enjoy it, because I know it's been a while since you read something I wrote! (love you a lot).
> 
> Have a nice reading, y'all. See you at the final notes!

Morning just had started when things began to get out of control at the human resources department – not to mention what was going on in the rest of the building. As far as Kihyun knew, his boss was being sued for tax evasion, and now most of the hospital’s employees had to pretend they didn’t know about their boss using illegal methods just so he could avoid taxes (and none of them would risk such a good job, in a notorious place as Sunshine Hospital, to spill their guts).

Apparently, Sohee was brave enough to open her mouth about the hospital’s director, what was more than anyone would expect from her, who was fired after three months working there as a nurse; too quiet to be noticed. But Kihyun knew her from the cafeteria, and she was always there, walking around with her red mug, so filled up she’d be followed by the coffee, dirtying the recently cleaned up floor.

She was nice.

Anyhow, Sohee was _the_ big issue, an elephant in the room, which involved not only the company, but the HR, that was still trying to solve the problem with her old contract, and, to be real, he saw the papers everyone was looking for a week ago, but he didn’t thought it would turn to be _that_ important – besides, what else should he do, other than wait for someone to give him orders?

Actually, that was his role as an intern: following some orders and doing all the work someone else didn’t want to do. If he had anything to do, someone should go and tell him, not just expect him to go and do it by himself (wasn’t allowed).

Even though it was the coolest thing Kihyun ever witnessed in the office, the department was full of curious people in need to understand the director’s drama (and to discover who was the nurse everyone was talking about) – and since they had a problem with the air conditioner, a hell of a problem, the place was hotter than it should be (all the nurses, doctors, some receptionists, going up there to make questions, were the reason they were feeling like in an oven).

And… Well, Kihyun was wearing a suit that day, burning up inside of those while watching them, that definitely had some work to do and were doing shit all day. At a hospital. At the HR – and no one would say a thing about that before lunch time was over, so _they_ could go back to their drama and the others could… Mind their own business, sure.

He couldn’t complain. At least he had some company for lunch.

“So, that means we’re free for the afternoon?”

By the time, Minhyuk was trying to convince him that without the director, if he wasn’t there to check up on them, they were free to leave earlier. He just forgot about others employees, who would get pretty pissed off if they did it.

“No? That means _I_ have extra work to do, and you… Shouldn’t you be cleaning Hyo’s material for later? I’m sure she has a surgery in like… Forty.”

While Kihyun would take care of business bullshit all day, wearing a suit and a poker face, so others would think that charming boy wasn't even tired of what he was doing. Little do they know Kihyun was ready to join Sohee and leave his position to another Law student, someone to do just what he does as an irrelevant intern?

“It’s your birthday, douchebag. I’m just being nice.”

“I’ve got drama as a birthday gift. Don’t need any party.”

“Hmm… Fine. So I’m taking the cake.” And as soon as he says it, a change of mind comes to Kihyun.

That thing was fucking delicious.

Since he started living by himself, he learned that all he had to do to survive was to spend the least possible. So, he decided not to spend his mom’s money on a cake, or buying the new flavor of Ben & Jerry’s – only so he could try it; to know if it was as good as people were saying. He didn’t need that to spend his birthday at home, chilling at a Friday, watching all episodes from _The Handmaid’s Tale_ he needed to, reading something nice, sleeping earlier, so he could start his Saturday earlier – a week of hardcore tests were coming, and he needed to study a bit.

Yeah. Chilling was good for a twenty-two-year-old boy, who was just a starter in adult life (but seemed to be at least sixty – the boring type of young man).

But he’s weak. He eat that cake as if he wasn’t sealing his soul to a redhead devil, with a large smile and so tall Kihyun had to look up as he rolled his eyes, picking up his trash from the lunch break, ready to go.

It didn’t mean he just took the present, so good Kihyun was about to call the same bakery and ask for another slice of it – where the hell was that chocolate, which tasted as paradise, from? That’s like signing up some shit agreeing he would join Minhyuk in anything he had in mind to celebrate the date.

In his defense, he had high hopes on the Mecidine intern.

“See you at 5.”

“Oh, wait for it.”

And as his friend took the elevator, ready to help any nurse, who could possibly need him to do the dirtiest part of the job, Kihyun was back to all the reading and searching, looking for any of Sohee’s documents, copy or original – and he knew she wasn’t dumb enough to leave original shit there; it seemed that they just wanted to throw anything to the intern, so he could have something to do but scratch his ass and draw stuff at his desk.

Kihyun was the guy, and he was really thinking about leaving a bit earlier that afternoon; only some minutes.

But then, it was 6 p.m. and he had spent his whole birthday doing nothing.

Time passes by pretty fast after their workday. It takes only some seconds to leave the office and meet Minhyuk, who’s already waiting for him outside the building, so they could get their bus together. It’s when he lets his friend complain about his day, talking about how Yubin, the new secretary from the 3rd floor, was awful, always joking around about how he’s not a “proper employee”, acting like being an intern was such a big deal. Minhyuk was so professional – when he wasn’t distracted by all the gossips through the hallways of the hospital –, and it seemed too unfair to keep it like that. And though Kihyun was a great listener, he’d swear, he couldn’t listen a single word after Minhyuk says he would be at his door in, like, an hour, so they could go to this special place, with no name but _night club._

He had to admit: he was worried. The redhead wasn’t famous for his great ideas, no. Actually, he was very famous for getting everybody drunk at parties and doing shit – but only the good type of it, where all of them would laugh at it on the next day (except Kihyun, who hates to be vulnerable in front of other people, what makes him avoid drinking as much as he avoids parties).

It was so obvious he would get drunk and do something stupid, so he could turn into the new joke between his friends – and, as always, the oldest wouldn’t celebrate the birthday without calling guys from work, and some from college, to join them as if it was _his_ birthday, not Kihyun’s.

Normal.

And, since he knew Minhyuk was not a big fan of clocks, the dark-haired didn’t have to hurry up. He took a long, hot bath, microwaved an hidden slice of pepperoni pizza he just forgot in the fridge, and then he decided to do makeup for the night, because it was _his_ birthday, and he deserved to feel comfortable in his skin – and he looked amazing in his dark leather pants and pink shirt, bottomed up to his neck. Wearing his favorite earrings and every piercing he had, he felt so much younger.

Maybe it was just him, hating the fact he was older now. A certain responsibility comes with the age, unfortunately.

Almost three hours later, Minhyuk shows up in a taxi, wearing an adorable _sorry_ smile on his face and a black headband in his incredibly red hair – as if Kihyun really cared about being late to wherever the two of them were going to.

“You’re hiding something.” It was the first thing he said as he got in the car – or the second one, right after a whispered “good night” to the driver. But Minhyuk had to know he already knew he was planning some shit (which he would probably hate). “I hate when you do it.”

“When I do what?”

Devious, he started playing a piano game at his cellphone; a Frank Sinatra song filling up the silence as Minhyuk fucks up every note of it, what makes him think about how the red-haired’s contract was about to end and he wouldn’t see him around anymore (only at college, which is a bad option, because he just hated most of his friends from Medicine – all the fraternities members, at least).

“Um… Did you call Jooheon, from pediatrics?” He asks, starting to think of what Minhyuk just did to be so silently, walking on eggshells; a suspicious look on his face.

“What? I did nothing, okay? Chill.”

He gave up on the catalog, choosing the same song as before and, game’s fault, of course, ignoring Kihyun, who just started reminding the bunch of people he definitely didn’t want to meet that night – or at any other night, if he could be completely honest.

“So, you called the girl with a nice blue hair, the one who doesn’t like me at all?” At the seventh try, he started thinking all those people, including their shitty director, would be there – and it was possible, so he had the right to be scared.

“I hate when _you_ do this. You sound so paranoid.”

“And I am, because I don’t know where you’re taking me!”

“Well fuck. Call 911 if you want, but you’re going with me and no one will say the opposite.”

After some minutes of pure silence, refusing to give Minhyuk the last word, he just crosses his arms and whispers, pretending not to see the look on the oldest face as he does it; two kids:

“Hope you didn’t call them”

 **Turbulence** was the name of it; the night club with a nice look, an awful name and a long line, which wasn’t exactly what made it feel like the night was about to be good. But he had such high hopes as soon as they entered; the songs seeming like they were chosen by him. Not the worst way to end the day.

Surprisingly, Kihyun wasn’t the only one looking formal as shit in those shirts. In fact, most people looked like they were just leaving the office. And, actually, it didn’t look as the right place for two interns – he was only thinking of Minhyuk, who promised to pay everything for the rest of the night, when his contract with Sunshine Hospital was getting to an end. Later, after checking all prices to the drinks, he was sure the Medicine student couldn’t afford a single bottle of water, not alone, and Kihyun realized Minhyuk noticed it too, asking his company to the bathroom when both got tired of hanging around without doing a thing.

“Where are you going tomorrow? Your mom’s place?”

 _Fine._ Its cabins were bigger than his whole house. Bathroom was a bit too much, even more than what you could find out there; its red and black wallpapers to make the room look darker, the extremely large and clean mirror in the center of it, next to a huge red sofa, a suede one, to make it even funnier to be seen inside of a bathroom; just like a motel, if he could be honest, and he didn’t want to, so he pretends that’s not what he’s thinking of when Minhyuk comes back.

“We’re having lunch together. Dad’s not in town, so… It’ll be only the two of us.” As he stared the mirror again, checking if his hair looked good, which was a problem since he’d got back to the dark hair, he felt as inviting Minhyuk too, but just to be polite (even though he knew the Lee was a big fan of his mom). “Unless you want to join us, and…”

“I’ll probably be too sick to wake up early. Sorry, man.”

“I doubt you’re getting drunk paying that fortune for the drinks.”

Seemed as he was really putting that red head to think, scratching his nape as they stepped out of the bathroom, maybe considering that’s not the best of his ideas; carrying the youngest to that place.

“Think we’re going to the opposite side.” The Yoo stopped in the middle of the hallway, absolutely sure of what he said.

“Um… Let’s just check the rest of the place.”

Kihyun couldn’t hear what was playing, but it was noisy and loud, so he was happy they weren’t at the dance floor. But then, they were too distant from the exit, and he didn’t trust Minhyuk to guide him through those large hallways; both staring at the fancy paintings on the wall and following the dark carpet in a slow pace. 

“How do you even know this club?” He rolls his eyes, opening one of the buttons of his shirt as it gets so hot he’s sweating some minutes after. “It doesn’t look like the type of place you and your friends would come, and...”

_SURPRISE!_

Oh, great. He knew he shouldn’t follow Minhyuk to wherever they were going. And though, first, he thought they were at the wrong place, everything got back to its place as he saw all those familiar faces (not as great as being at home, watching TV and eating pizza, but fine enough). Suddenly, they were all singing Happy Birthday to the idiot tricked by a ultimate idiot – the one called Minhyuk, going straight to the point, who probably had some fat bills to pay after closing a room at that beautiful place just so they could have a party (and with _they_ , he meant the party wasn’t only _his_ , since he was sure those who were there helped paying, or paid for everything, along Minhyuk, so it was hard to call it _his_ – it’d feel weird).

Surprises weren’t even his thing, and the redhead knew that – and he had to assume all control, so he wouldn’t suffocate him with his own headband (though he could, and he wanted to – but just a little bit).

Now, he had to deal with the attention.

Definitely not so good.

“So… What do you think?” Minhyuk came to him with open arms, ready to lock his friend in his hug. “I know. It’s amazing, right?” And as soon as they hugged, the red-haired was running his fingers through all the gelid hair gel in his dark hair, messing it and getting Kihyun pissed off enough to pull him away. “Guys helped me, but I had to pretend to be late to pick you up because they were still bringing stuff, and….”

Oh, of course he had to “pretend” to be late.

As if he wasn’t _always_ late.

“Well, now you can drink for free. _All night._ ”

“I’m not drinking, Minhyuk. But, anyways, thanks. You know you didn’t need to.” The cake, earlier, was enough to get him excited for the rest of the year.

“Hey, there…” Interrupting their very productive conversation, so smooth he didn’t even see him at the party, there he was, looking good as in every other occasion, even at the office, where that guy shouldn’t be allowed to look fine – people couldn’t concentrate on work when he was around, for real. “Happy birthday, mate, though I’m a bit late. And as a gift, I’ve got you a drink. Manhattan. Do you like it?” _Shit._

That’s the problem with hanging out with people from work. How in the world could he say no to Changkyun, looking so friendly by his side, offering his drink as if it _really_ was a gift? Things would probably get weird at work, so he had to say yes, right? It wasn’t because he had a massive crush on Changkyun some months ago, or because he had an aggressive look that could rip Kihyun in two, just staring at him.

“Yeah. Sure. Why not?”

Again, he had really good reasons not to drink, yet he had a cup with his name five minutes later; too weak to say no. Things you do for crushes and shit.

When he followed Minhyuk to the bathroom, he didn’t use it – and now he wanted to, his friend was too busy talking with a guy from work about how he have the best mouth he ever tasted (a hell of a deal, but he just pretended he wasn’t part of HR).

 _Bad Guy_ just starts playing as he leaves the room, and that’s when he gets aware of the fact they’re playing different songs at his party; so sad he almost stays there forever; because he enjoyed all songs DJ was playing when they got inside of the club. It was so much better than the pop stuff Minhyuk choose – and his indie and alternative soul was very close to scream for attention, making him ignore the bathroom and go directly to where Billie’s voice was resonating.

Kihyun goes by the right way.

He went upstairs without even knowing if he was allowed to – and probably he wasn’t, but he didn’t care about it when he opens the large wooden door; no security to stop him from entering the room, so red it looked even sexier than the rest of the club; so many windows showing him the night, he couldn’t even focus on what was going on; the bass on going so hard he felt like vibrating – maybe he was.

Lust was the name of it; a bunch of men and women wasting their time staring at an empty stage, right in the center of the room. Since he didn’t seem to bother those people, with drinks in their hands and nice formal clothes dressing their bodies, he just took a sit and shut up; still curious about what they were waiting for (so curious he forgot what was his purpose when he left the party).

He forgot about everything.

First, if he thought the room was red enough, he was wrong. _That_ was red, after the lights go out, after the stage gets occupied. So when a flash of color comes in the middle of all the red lights, he sees him – as the fucking devil, staring at those mortals as if they were shit, dressing a confident look as a thick pole comes from the ground. A dance pole, a perfect reason so Kihyun would get the fuck out of there, since nothing good would come after that.

He shouldn’t be there.

Second, those guys were definitely paying a high price for that. It was clear as those windows around them. Nothing _that_ good comes for free. Problem was Kihyun and his presence, because he didn’t know the price he would have to pay, and he wasn’t even talking about money. So he relaxed over the dark leather sofa, trying to act in a normal way instead of breathing ridiculously loud. He had to pretend he knew what he was doing, at least once in his life.

Third, but probably the most important one: he was fucked up at the moment he saw those legs around the pole. Kihyun always saw the pole dance as something women would do, because that’s what he saw in movies and shit. Actually, he never met someone who really tried it, or a real dancer – and that man looked like he knew exactly what to do as soon as he touched the bar; taking a deep breath and running all his fingers through it, letting the rest of them check how hot he looked in that shirt. He wasn’t sure yet, but it looked like leather covering his abs and arms, but not his back – and the Yoo could rate it (10 out of 10) as he saw every muscle of his through the darkness, and what seemed to be lace.

Kihyun needed a drink.

So, wrapping his legs around the pole, he gave Kihyun some good thoughts (but most of them were too dirty to be told out loud); thighs so thick and tanned, the birthday boy couldn’t stop imagining how they would look around his waist, so damn tight around him it would hurt – even more than staring at the unknown in those small shorts. He’s such a better view than what he could find looking through the window. And if the Yoo ever thought someone should act all feminine to get in a pole, he wasn’t only completely ignorant, but out of mind, because he was in from of the one who was capable of proving he was wrong ( _so_ wrong).

It was impossible to be more masculine than him, with those legs keeping him up in the pole, and his arms, seeming very strong, keeping him from slipping from it. And Kihyun knew he had to go when his eyes felt to his ass automatically; checking quickly how fucked up he was by how hot the dancer was, so certain about all the dreams he’d have late in that night, dreams about what made his pants feel even tighter.

Before he was over, the Yoo got his ass out of there; too much to handle. And all he needed was the unknown to distract those people, so easy to do, but he didn’t expect the man would be the one to look in his direction, staring at the dark-haired as he opened up the door – and it’d be obvious, if Kihyun wasn’t in such a hurry. If he was that guy, he’d be intrigued about the one who just left in the middle of his dance, sure. But with a fucking stare, he was gone, though his mind would stay there and what it until the end, wishing he wasn’t an archaic idiot for dropping _that._

Stupid.

Back to the party, Minhyuk gives him less than a second before he was handing him a drink. And he didn’t refuse it this time, because that was exactly what he needed: something strong, hitting him hard.

Minhyuk could be hard to deal with, but at least Kihyun wasn’t an affair of his.

Lucky Kihyun, he’d tell himself.

“Baby, can you wait for me a little bit?” He whispered; such an ass when it comes to relationships. “You’re the one I wanna meet at the end of the night.” He just heard the friend tells the same thing to Jaebum, from IT, so, _yeah_ , not so trustful.

Soon, he’s free from whoever that girl was, though Kihyun would remember her if she was from college or work – probably none of them. And the oldest kind of wishes she was there, because Minhyuk could be dangerous acting like that; suspicious, at least, telling him he wanted to introduce his friend to someone.

“Here it is. The man!” Fine. Minhyuk wasn’t only suspicious, but drunk as fuck. So, he’d only have his mother to worry about in the next morning. He’d certainly kill the Lee if he wasn’t drunk, so maybe it was not a good idea to see him for lunch, not when he turned around, just so he could face whoever the friend was talking to, and turned out to feel a déjà-vu (a very short one, ending as soon as he recognized those white details on the leather clothe the man was wearing right there, and some minutes ago in another room – but he was still trying to forget the last part).

“Look…” Minhyuk continues, handing the unknown a drink. “That’s his night, fine? And I want him to enjoy properly; every little second of it.” Whatever he said after that, the song was too loud to allow the Yoo to hear it – and he didn’t want to, or he would freak out over the other.

Or over the unknown.

“Um… Hi. You can call me Hyunwoo.” First, he tries to grab him in a handshake, but it turned into a strange touch, so he gave up during it – and the Yoo didn’t give the unknown the chance to do a good job, not when he still trembles a bit. After, he smiles in a weird way; hands back to the pocked of his small pants; definitely not as confident as up in the stage. “And you don’t need to panic. We can go to a private place, if you want, or we can just talk a bit, right here, if you prefer. So…” His smile was as beautiful as the rest of it; a beautiful face, a beautiful body and, to that point, a nice personality. “So, let’s get out of here?”

He had one thing to say: no.

It was his party and the only thing he didn’t do was to stay at the party. After all, he wanted to talk with some people he liked and drink a bit, since it was free and it was his night (and he already drank a lot for the night, and one more wouldn’t be a problem).

But then, staring at him, not at his legs, or his strong arms, but his face, the smile on it, he was sure there was no way he could say no to that and stay to enjoy the night as if nothing happened; not so sure as when he realized the man wouldn’t get out of his mind for a long time.

“Um… Why not?”

And that was the same as a _yes_ – loud and clear, full of every type of bad intention, because Kihyun felt like he should be the bad guy for one night; the most correct and polite type.


	2. A bad type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit insecure about it, but hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
> See you at the end! x

Kihyun’s not alone anymore when he goes back to the red room – and, for a moment, he almost forgets about his own birthday. He never had such a busy day _and_ night.

“Do you want something to drink? Water or… Anything?” When he notices the room’s getting filled up with those class people, he feels too uncomfortable to ask for something. So, he nods, breathing deep and in an almost imperceptible way, since Hyunwoo is too busy talking to the bartender, leaving Kihyun as he takes sit by the bar.

But there was his hand, caressing the Yoo’s thighs over the pants, and it was enough of touch, soft, so he started to get a _little bit_ nervous, or _so fucking_ nervous.

Both, depending on the way Hyunwoo would stare at him.

“So, what’s up with this place?”

“Um… It’s just a regular night club.” Subtly, he said, seeming a bit unsure about his own words, probably realizing Kihyun felt out of place in there. “Don’t know how these rich asses started to come up here; if it has something to do with the dancers, or... Well, I can’t complain. They can be very generous when it comes to spending their money.”

“Oh, he’s just being humble.” Then Bartender was back again, just sliding his slender fingers through the counter, giving Hyunwoo what he expected as if he was hiding something (such an extra dude) and, in a certain way, messing up with their talk. “There’s no other attraction in this house, only this guy and his damn body.” Clearly, every word of his sounded as a joke, but still, it wasn’t funny at all, even though Kihyun, being polite, forced a smile. “Here it is.”

There’s no smile on his face when he picks up the key, rolling his eyes and taking Kihyun by the hand; surprised enough to jump a bit as they start leaving side by side. “Thanks for nothing, Hoon.”

“You’re welcome.”

There’s a part of the room Kihyun didn’t see before. Its large door has security guards in each side, and Hyunwoo was known by both – no way he wouldn’t be as they enter so easily. The Yoo feels even worse as they cross the hallway, with a sort of anxiety growing inside of his core.

“He’s just joking, okay?” Breaking the silence, Hyunwoo’s the first to say something. Kihyun would never, for sure. “Look, it’s not like I’m a hooker or something, fine?” His laugh is nothing but a tiny sound in the middle of the quiet hallway, compared to all the noise out there.

“Your friend’s just a _very_ peculiar person and asked me this.” And now he really has to pretend he’s not laughing – of course Minhyuk was peculiar as hell. “No kisses or touches, just a dance. And, don’t know… You still want it?”

He nods, and stays quiet.

At least that’s enough for Hyunwoo, who stops by a wooden door and tries to use the key. “Anyway, don’t listen to what that guy says. He is just a jealous prick, because he’s always serving those boring clients while I have the chance of meeting some nice people… Like you.”

His chest was about to explode, already. He didn’t need Hyunwoo, all kind and shit, to mess him up even more – and Kihyun had no clue it was possible before entering the room; swallowing it dry, liking his lips, and trying to go back to earth, since he felt a bit high since their fingers were still intertwined.

_Turbulence_ was such a pacific club (if he skips Hyunwoo’s dance). So, in a certain way, Kihyun was expecting exactly what he found inside the room: black walls, as in the bathroom, a nice brown carpet, his pole in the center of it, and an enormous bed, which looked so soft, already. But when he entered it, first, Kihyun stared the large window, as if he’s interests were all up on it – while he was just curious about it. It wasn’t like they had no option but putting a giant window right in front of the bed.

Gave him an exhibitionist feeling, almost as if he was naked when he realized there wasn’t a 3rd wall in there; that, in any other building, if there was any close enough, they could be seen. They weren’t even _that_ far from the ground.

Soon as Hyunwoo turns up the low light, he takes sit on the edge of the bed and waits – but only God knows what for.

“Um… Don’t mean to be rude, but…” He thinks before asking, but words just float out of his control. “When do you start it?” Unexpected, Hyunwoo laughs at him, touching something that allowed them to hear what they were playing out there.

Kihyun shouldn’t be so rushed when he was anxious as hell.

_Dance For You_ was such a suggestive song for the moment, but he couldn’t expect other than this. Kihyun’s life was so full of coincidences he shouldn’t be surprised by those, by the time. But he was, and mainly because of how Hyunwoo walked to the pole, holding it, before hiding his face between his hands and right against the gelid iron – no way he could understand the dancer.

“What now?” He was laughing.

“That’s nothing.”

Even though Hyunwoo has a strong body, all build up, Kihyun was able to see a sort of sweetness through all those muscles, and he almost felt relieved because of it as the one answered: “I’ll be honest.” A pause, and he breathes deep, showing his blushed face. “You’re such a cutie. It almost feels weird now, Kihyun. You know… To do _this._ ”

“I already saw you dancing, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

But it was.

Hyunwoo couldn’t stop thinking about how Kihyun seemed young – and he asked the eccentric Minhyuk a thousand times if his friend was _really_ of age. His dark hair could give him a serious look, almost fancy, but still, it couldn’t change how sweet he looked right there, waiting for a move, a sign, a word, seeming in need of Hyunwoo. So, using it as the perfect excuse, he couldn’t let the youngest one waiting for it.

“If you say so...”

After his subtle words, things work too fast. Not to be so sexual, a part of him trying to appreciate the moment, only, but Hyunwoo was a really good dancer and, even if Kihyun couldn’t understand a lot about it, he could recognize something nice right after seeing it, and the way he could move his body just got into his list – first place, if he could be honest.

Lights weren’t helping Kihyun, so he had to lean on his knees, just wishing he could see the dancer in a better position. There weren’t so many things the Yoo was sure of, but when he feels his cock twitching, he knows it won’t take too long so he was fully hard. In fact, he didn’t know how he wasn’t hard yet.

But if he didn’t have to watch Hyunwoo’s ass in those shorts as he opens his legs and wrap the pole with them, making it seen even bigger over the dark leather, maybe he’d have a chance.

Song was almost ending when Hyunwoo slipped from the pole, an uncomfortable look on his face. Seemed as he was thinking too hard as he took distance from the center of the room; slowly, briefly staring at the window, taking a deep breath and admiring the skies; a frown right between his eyebrows as the dancer takes his decision, just walking in his direction when the song finishes.

A moment of silence before another one starts.

A moment of silence before Kihyun licks his lips, parting them so he could (try to) ask: “What are you doing?” As a whisper, because there wasn’t much more he could do as Hyunwoo pushes his arms back to the bed, taking place over his legs and taking his sanity with him.

“You said you already watched me dance.” He answered, so secure of what he was saying it seemed the complete opposite of Kihyun. “And there’s so much more we can do instead.”

His hands rushed through the dark-haired chest, who was still too surprised to move over his body. Everything seemed favorable to a kiss, since his warm breath against Kihyun’s face, until the way he held the other by his nape; shameless.

“What are you doing?” The Yoo swallowed it dry, feeling his elbow against the sheets as he tried to escape from the situation, which made him feel even more nervous than the innocent dance of his did.

Not so innocent, though.

“I’ll have to break at least one of your friend’s rules.” Opening his shirts as if the buttons were not keeping it shut, he trying not to smile – mostly because Kihyun was almost believing that was a joke, since he’s not _that_ lucky, not even in his other birthdays. “Or all of them.”

Hyunwoo’s skin over his touch became a problem, and he had not only this problem to care of. The fact was the Yoo didn’t kiss in months and then, suddenly, he has this wet mouth over his, moving so hungry, so intense he didn’t know he could offer the same; too shocked, though still following the dancer’s rhythm, he just letting his body fall over the bed, pretending it didn’t make his pants even tighter; pretending that’s nothing – even when his hands were controlling Hyunwoo’s movements and keeping him stable; the same who rubbing his ass against the Yoo, his crotch right under his thick and hot body.

Ridiculously excited, and it was just a kiss.

Against his lips, Kihyun forgot a party was dying downstairs, that, at some point, the night would get to an end and he’d probably (in fact, more like certainly), let what happened in there go. Because that’s what it is, just another night. But, right there, he forgot completely he even felt ashamed, moving his hips up and grabbing Hyunwoo’s body down, firm and tight, sucking his lips and tongue, wishing he had the chance to suck him all (because he was ready for it).

But it was a short fail of his consciousness.

Soon, he’s back to what he was before, brought back when he felt the dancer’s giggle between their mouths; laying back down so he could watch his rubbished, kind of humorous face, as he asked: “Okay. Um, so what’s the problem this time?” Sounded less frustrated than he actually was, looking into his eyes until he stops smirking, and the silence takes its place again.

And when his answer didn’t come, he feels like asking again.

He’d ask again, for sure, but then, Hyunwoo’s fingers were getting into his pants, only touching over the underwear, so… he kind of knew what was all that about.

“Um… I know it’s fast, and…” He heard the other trying to hold a laugh, again. And it wasn’t because of the situation, for sure, but the way Kihyun would act as everything was such a big deal. “Um… You’re such a great dancer, so…”

“I know.” Still smiling, soft, his lips touched his face very quickly. “But no more kisses. You’re already hard from touching me, so, yes: one rule on the role.”

Hyunwoo knew they didn’t have a lot of time. He was not like the others, so everyone expected him to dance and get rid of the client, so he could get back to the bar and consume all those shits. And since his time was running out, and soon, someone would knock on the door, he didn’t think Kihyun will see as problem if he rushes things a little bit.

“Is that okay if I grab some condoms, already?”

See it as something surprisingly, maybe, but not a problem.

“Sure you want to do this?” He really sounded so unaware of how hot he was, and how in need of him Hyunwoo was, already, even though he wasn’t as hard as the Yoo.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t excited. But the worried look on his face, so soft but handsome, almost changed it, giving him chills thinking of how he was clearly responsive as hell; the one to scream and screech as he comes.

Hyunwoo’s not sure he can keep that pace for much longer.

“Don’t need to ask twice.”

As he leaves, Kihyun finally gets to think straight. It’s the moment he can get out of the room and pretend nothing happened, giving up on having some pleasure because of his insecurities, of the casualness that surrounded both.

Last time he had sex, some months ago, he had a boyfriend to call his; someone he wouldn’t have sex, only, but breakfast and lunch time – maybe some talk during the day, some feelings while hooking up, some things he wouldn’t have with Hyunwoo. He didn’t use to think about his body and if he liked it, or about having body hair or not. His ex did not care about it, neither did him. But he knew the other man, and Hyunwoo was just an unknown, who made Kihyun starts thinking with his cock.

There was no other explanation, standing up in front of the bed to get rid of his clothes; choosing to stay, giving up on being a coward. He takes sit again and, this time, the Yoo just… Waits.

When Hyunwoo comes back, no more leather shirt to cover all his ridiculous abs – such a gorgeous body, he should say –, Kihyun already has it off. Not on his knees, nor his ankles, but the Yoo threw his pants somewhere out of his own view, not even imagining Hyunwoo would be so… excited about it.

The surprise on his face was as gorgeous as his entire self. “Oh… If I knew you’d wait for me like this, I’d get this shit a bit earlier.” And his voice sounds even lower over the unknown song that’s playing; a bit husky as they stare at each other.

Nothing could beat the sensation of feeling _that_ desirable.

And as Hyunwoo throws the condoms and a lube on the mattress, fixing his short pants so his erection wouldn’t be so evident – even if its thickness was too obvious to hide –, he didn’t take much time to get on his knees; eyes still connect to his. “Swear I won’t take too long, fine?”

He was telling the truth, at least. The dancer really wanted to see, quickly, how Kihyun would react as he held his dick by the bottom, taking a deep breath against its tip as if he needed any courage to put it on his mouth, as if he had never done that before.

He’d probably need some courage to keep it far away from his lips after licking it good and receiving back Kihyun’s needy moan – his loud and powerful moan, sounding amazing as Hyunwoo pushes his dick on his throat; holding his breath for some seconds, sucking its middle size until his face touches Kihyun’s belly.

That’s what Hyunwoo has been talking about, what he didn’t feel like getting rid of, even if he had to.

Lucky Yoo the dancer didn’t decide to suck a little bit lower or he would definitely come all over his face. It felt like the first time in ages since he had a mouth around his cock (or a hand, that wasn’t his own), and, unfortunately, it lasted too little.

Soon, Hyunwoo was putting the condom on it, licking it just a bit more until he felt Kihyun’s hands on his soft hair, holding his own need to hold it and fuck his mouth until coming on it. His stomach hurts as he thinks about it – only thoughts; feeling ridiculously close when they did nothing but put the condom and kiss.

So messed up, for fuck’s sake.

“We have no time to waste.” As he said it, pushing Kihyun back to the mattress and taking place over his body, Hyunwoo didn’t care about preparing himself or asking the youngest one to do it; wishing he had a clock, but sure it would kill the mood.

“Won’t you use the lube?”

Kihyun certainly lost his voice moaning, but he didn’t care if he’s almost whispering if Hyunwoo still can hear him; faces too close again. “Um… Trust me.” As the dancer held him firm, rubbing the head against his dry and tight entrance, Kihyun closed his eyes.

Feeling it was already too much for him, but staring at Hyunwoo, pushing his legs apart, using one hand to lean on Kihyun’s chest, going down on his cock as if it wasn’t painful as hell – the Yoo still remember the feeling at the first moment. He had to stop looking, or for sure, he’d be coming in some seconds.

“I don’t really need it.”

It should be a quick fuck, but not as quick as Kihyun felt it’d be as he had all his cock buried on the dancer; his legs trembling around his – his hole even tighter, to mess with the Yoo’s sanity; biting his lips and holding a moan as he felt it too, deep and hard stretching his ass.

And Hyunwoo had no reason to lie about the sensations. However, his hard cock wouldn’t let he do it, anyway; dripping pre-cum on Yoo’s soft tummy – no worked up abs, but a nice body Hyunwoo couldn’t stop himself from touching and grabbing all the time, even if his hands were dirty with lube, making a mess on Kihyun’s chest.

It’s not as Kihyun was really cared about it when he was still on a mission: try to relax.

Sex should be about pleasure, but he turned it into pressure as he understood Hyunwoo wasn’t only confident as hell, but experienced too – and it didn’t feel so good to shame himself in front of a man like him.

“Is it good for you?”

He can’t even say a word.

Hyunwoo had the best possible view, watching Kihyun scratch the mattress as he started moving over him, so slow it seemed torture. He’s not even going up on it, but Kihyun’s body still reacts as if that was the situation – and maybe it’d be better than his soft movements, which he felt right in his groin as he pushed his body against his, moaning to the sound of his balls hitting the dancer’s tight ass; the urge of coming still growing on his core.

In his defense, it was a long time with no sex, so the other could not blame him.

But he laughs, what is enough to get the youngest shy.

“So, is it tough for you?” Humorous, he still moves back and forth up on Kihyun, taking his cock and making his body ache in pleasure, as if he couldn’t take that much at once, that much of Hyunwoo’s unique way. “Think you’re gonna last longer if I top you?”

Though it sounded like a joke, with a smile covering his face, he’s not even hesitant as he shakes his head, feeling like dying; grabbing his hips, trying to make the dancer stop for a moment.

“Probably?” He whispers before clearing his throat. Of course he’d last longer as a bottom – still, not _that_ long; Kihyun was too excited to do such a miracle (but it was better than nothing). “… I think so.”

Hyunwoo nods calmly at his answer, very patient.

“Fine.”

But it was too good to be truth; a relief running through his veins as he thinks he’s finally alright and his hands running through his abs, telling the opposite and he leans on Kihyun again, keeping his body so straight as he jumps over his lap, taking his cock even deeper, making the Yoo see stars without the need to look through the window, making he feel closer to an orgasm than he was before, riding his dick as if the other wasn’t clearly suffocating as he kept moving harder and faster.

And when it’s done, when Hyunwoo had enough of making fun of his sensibility, he stands up, freeing Kihyun from the condom, opening a new pack for his own dick.

“Stand up, cutie.” He could say he had a massive cock. “Gonna eat your ass against the window, if you don’t mind.” Straight to the point – well, fuck.

He didn’t mind, of course.

He _definitely_ didn’t.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous as his nipples touched the glass, gelid, just waiting Hyunwoo right behind his back. He didn’t even wait a preparation, but the dancer’s plan seems different as he opens the lube and touches his hole with the humid fingers.

“You should relax, cutie, or it’ll hurt more than it should.” A warm kiss on his shoulder and Kihyun relaxed his body against his. So easy in his hands.

The Yoo wasn’t paying attention before, but, when he felt the first finger entering, trying to find something to keep him distract, he finally saw the buildings staring at him from the other side of the street – and, to be honest, it didn’t seem that bad.

He’s imagining someone seeing his shadow, naked in the partially dark room, lips wade open against the window, distracted; watching the mess he is, swallowing dry when the second finger gets in, scissoring in and out, keeping him open to receive his thick cock – and he felt wet, so wet, only thinking of how it’d be when he forced the tip in.

So excited for it, he didn’t even complain as Hyunwoo doesn’t tell he’s ready for it, just taking his fingers and replacing it with the head of his cock, pressing it too good to be truth.

“Christ…” Kihyun takes a deep breath, scratching his skin as he’s not patient enough to way for his sign.

But it is what it is, and the Yoo is so excited it doesn’t matter if it should hurt. Since he’s dripping pre-cum in pleasure, with his nipples so hard and red, begging to be taken by the others mouth, he doesn’t care about a thing.

Last time he had sex, he took so long to come, touching his cock, his nipples, doing everything he could to make it more pleasurable, but it wasn’t, and he started to deal with the fact. But with Hyunwoo, he had to suffocate his own desire of carrying his hand to his balls, just so he could caress them a bit, make it less painful not to come; taking his soft fingers to the tip of his cock, rubbing it at the same time Hyunwoo took his cock again, pulling it deep balls before Kihyun was capable of shutting his mouth, before he was capable of stopping the ridiculously loud moan.

The dancer’s body was made for that, for holding him tight, that’s the best explanation he found while staring those buildings against, fucking his own hand and trying to keep his eyes close, or he would relax too much and things would get out of his control.

But sooner than he expected, he feels Hyunwoo’s hand around his own, pulling his arm until it’s pressed against his back – and he should say it wasn’t exciting at all.

“We’re doing it because you can’t handle my ass without coming in seconds.” Though he didn’t sound angry, Kihyun still got chills from his deep voice against his ear. “So why are you trying to touch yourself? Wanna mess it up again?”

The dark-haired couldn’t even move by himself, trying to take his pulse from between Hyunwoo’s hands. He didn’t want to touch himself again, he’d swear, but reaching the window, so he could push his body against his, was something he knew he’d die without.

“I _really_ need to come. I swear, I…” He swallowed dry as Hyunwoo took it from him, pushing his dick straight to where it should be; breath against the wall blinding the view he had before.

“You what?”

Um… He didn’t even remember what he supposed to say when he felts his hands back to his hips, parting his legs and fucking the young guy non-stop; mostly, holding him tight so he wouldn’t fall as his knees seemed to give up on him too, trembling between Hyunwoo strong arms before reaching his soft hair, taking his mouth even if he knew there’s a chance the dancer stop him.

He leans against the window, barely breathing while moaning and sucking his lips so good, so hot.

“I’ll let you finish after I come, I swear.”

“Of course you’ll let me finish. You want me to do it as much as I do.” And if it wasn’t an unknown fucking him from behind, grabbing his hair, pressing his muscles, he’d probably ask him to come inside, to let him wet with him cum, to make him sob when it starts dripping. “But if you want it, you should ask nicely.”

Ask nicely, he said, and Kihyun saw himself laughing, letting his mark on the window as the warm breath reached it. As if the Yoo could say something without gagging, as if his hands, pulling his hair, forcing his head up, making he suffocates a bit because of the position, made it easier for him.

And as he tried to, creating sentences with no sense, it seemed as Hyunwoo knew he was trying to get stable, biting his skin and making him feel like he’d never end this. By that point, all he wanted was to make him come and do it too, trembling, begging for an orgasm.

He really begged, though, holding his arms, carrying his hands to his neck, still not thinking straight.

“Please, Hyunwoo…”

He knew he’d be stretch up by his size once it was finished, and that he’d think about that for a long time after getting home, after he’d take a bath to wash Hyunwoo’s smell out of his. But the marks would be there by the morning, on his back, his neck, the mark of his fingers on his hips and thighs… It’d be hard to get rid of him, mostly when he was the one to give him so much to deal with he couldn’t even moan as he came, hands back to his own cock, head pressed against the window so he could keep leaning on it; masturbating so fucking hard, enough to get him dying inside as the cum dripped from his fingers, he took too long to realize Hyunwoo took his dick out of him, getting free of the condom before touching himself against his back – and he could feel its tip on the bottom of it, almost on his ass, making a white mess on his skin as he came all over it, moaning rough, breathless along the boy, as if he wasn’t the confident one some seconds before, so such he’d take much more time than the other to come.

And then, they were almost doing it together, licking their lips, stopping for a moment to catch their breathes and go back to earth, still out of orbit.

It was even a bit funny to watch Hyunwoo walking kind of drunk of pleasure, a big space between his legs after having his ass fucked dry and his hands still touching his cock, sored by Kihyun’s tightened ass, as he went back to the bed, jumping on it while the Yoo would stay there, watching the night, still recovering from whatever he had before.

Calming down, he closes his eyes, trying to breathe fine again.

“So… You’re always here, dancing and stuff?” Whispered at him.

“Every single weekend, in case you want to find me.” He laughs in silence, but Kihyun can see his smile as he walks back to the bed, still a bit insecure about lying down with him. “Or… if you want to learn how to do it.”

Rolling his eyes, he dresses his shirt before joining Hyunwoo, still wet and dirty and nervous about it. “I’d mess everything up.”

He should probably go back to his party, if it still was happening.

“I’m a good teacher, Kihyun. You would learn it perfectly, and… some other things too.”

No doubt he’d say yes, before taking a nap against his shoulders, not even thinking about going home when his birthday had just started.

“Think I’m up to it.”

He was up to anything he suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about it!! x  
> twt; @cxmistry

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought about it. Last chapter will come soon!!!
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/cxmistry


End file.
